


You are my Magic, You are my Light

by EpochDaw (orphan_account)



Category: Fairy Tail, Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: AU, Adventure, Fairy tail au, Gen, Hide is literally the sun, Hurt/Comfort, Kaneki has it bbaadddd, M/M, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-18
Updated: 2015-04-26
Packaged: 2018-03-18 09:58:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 11,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3565475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/EpochDaw
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Come with me,” Hide says with more confidence, gripping Kaneki’s hand with both of his calloused ones. Ken could feel the rough skin of his palms rub over the back of his hands. He couldn’t breathe, he couldn’t look away. “Come join Anteiku! We can go on as many adventures as you want!”</p><p>“But I-“</p><p>“I told you last night,” Hide interrupts, his freckled nose twitching, “You don’t need motivation. You just need to be interested.”</p><p>(Fairy Tail AU. Eventual KaneHide.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Light Filters In

**Author's Note:**

> Beta'd by: ToraTsuin (FF.net) and Sky Veneziano (FF.net)!

Kaneki runs a hand through his black hair, leaning on his elbow as he stares down at the book resting on the table. He sighs through his nostrils, turning the page as he scans over the paragraphs of the setting’s description. Gray eyes read word for word, a hazy picture forming in his mind (and changing with each new detail).

Kaneki reads to escape, and he clings to the words and characters like it was his lifeline. He settles with a book every day after work, forgetting how messed up the world is, forgetting his problems. He runs from all the wrong things around him, going off on an adventure with a new set of characters every day.

_“Why not go on an adventure yourself?”_

_“I have no motivation to go on one.”_

By the time he’s done his eyes hurt from reading for so long. Kaneki stands up, his legs protesting after being unused for so long. He feels pins and needles attack at his legs’ nerves, and clenches his teeth at the uncomfortable feelings. Quietly, he pushes the chair in, putting the book back on the shelf of the library as he shrugs his backpack over his shoulders.

As he passes by the counter at the front of the building he smiles warmly at the assistant, who gives him a nod in greeting.

“Have a great day, Kaneki-kun,” the assistant calls behind him, the tail end of the sentence being cut off by the door closing. Kaneki waves back, seeing the assistant smile at him through the glass of the door. When he turns around, the smile is gone, and his gray eyes become unfocused as he daydreams.

The walk from the library to his home isn’t short, but it isn’t long either. Kaneki finds the time to himself relaxing. He watches the familiar area as he walks, noting all of the familiar places; restaurants, clothing stores, the abandoned building that the city’s one and only magic guild uses as a base. His mind is far away, but his eyes watch the world around him as he walks along.

The city of Moirai is ordinary. It is smaller than most cities in the country, but to Kaneki it is normal. Nearly everyone knows each other, and the shop owners are kind to him. Some smile as he walks by, and he smiles back to be polite. He closes his eyes, because he knows his smile doesn’t reach them.

The buildings are not tall, but the trees are. They shade most of the city, which Kaneki finds pleasant in the warm summers. A dry breeze ghosts through the quiet streets, most of the residents of the neighborhood inside or out in the market area.

The stray dogs in the area rub against his legs, panting happily and wagging their tail vigorously. It warms his heart a little, though the thought that they don’t have a home causes him to frown. Kaneki gets on his knees, rubbing and scratching the dogs’ back and head, even their stomach when they roll onto their back. His smile is sad, guilty.

“I’d love to bring you home,” he sighs, staring into the warm brown eyes of one of the dogs. “But my Aunt wouldn’t approve.”

Part of him knows that the dogs can’t understand him, that all they hear is his voice but not his words. But staring into their eyes, warm and happy and loving, he feels his heart squeeze. They look like they understand, and the irrational part of his mind wants to believe that they do.

“I’m sorry,” he whispers when he leaves, feeling the dogs’ eyes on his back. Over his shoulder he calls back to them, “I’ll bring you some food tomorrow!”, and then he’s turning the familiar corner and letting out a shaky breath. His eyes sting.

 

\---------~(TT w TT~) ~(TT w TT)~ (~TT w TT)~----------

 

Kaneki wasn’t expecting the blond-haired person in front of his house. He stops at the end of the street, trying to recognize the stranger in front of his home (his _aunt’s_ home).

He has slightly spiked hair, the roots being brown, and his skin is tan, freckles lining his bare arms. His clothes are different from most of the residents of Moirai, and it makes him stand out like a patch of flowers in a field of grass. He has a loose, sleeveless shirt over a tighter-looking undershirt, the collar reaching mid neck.

The over-shirt is a bright yellow, the clothing under it being dark green, just like the leaves on the trees that tower above the city. The over-shirt is tucked into his pants, which are black and stop just below his knees. He wears combat boots, brown leather with the toes scratched and banged up. Kaneki guesses he’s had them for a while. Red headphones rest around his neck, contrasting with the tan skin.

Large brown eyes stare up at the second story of the house, calculating. He looks as though he’s contemplating something, or maybe forming a plan. Kaneki should feel suspicious, but curiosity clouds his mind. There’s a feeling in his stomach that he can’t quite name, and it feels like fluttering butterflies have grown in his abdomen.

“E-excuse me,” he stutters out as he walks over, gulping down the large lump that forms in his throat, “Do you have any business with my aunt?”  
Immediately those brown eyes are on him, and Kaneki forgets how to breathe. They are deep and gentle, and they shine like light shimmering on the ocean’s surface. The stranger is the same height as Kaneki, but his body looks more solid, and he appears to be far more put-together than Ken could ever hope to be.

When the person talks, his voice is bubbly and joyful, almost like verbal sunshine. “Ah, yeah. I needed to talk with the owner of the house.”

Kaneki’s gaze is glued to the stranger’s, wide and inquisitive. His mouth is open, but he can’t seem to close it. The stranger gives him a worried glance, waving one of his hands in front of Ken’s face. “A-ah,” Kaneki mutters, his face burning, “Sorry. Um, but, uh, m-my aunt won’t be home until tomorrow.”

“Oh,” the blond sighs, hands on his hips. He stares at the house, looking a bit worried, and maybe that’s why he does it, but Kaneki isn’t quite sure.

“Um, if you want,” he starts hesitantly, averting his eyes when the stranger turns his gaze back to him. It feels warmer than before. Kaneki feels himself sweating. What was wrong with him?

“You can join me for dinner? Just, uh, in case she comes home early?”

The stranger raises one of his brown eyebrows at him, a smirk on his face. “Inviting a stranger into your house? You’re kinda strange, ya’know?”

Kaneki fidgets with his the hem of his shirt. His gray eyes are pointed at the ground, and he takes in the detail of the person’s shoes. There are dark stains on the bottom, a faded, rusty red color.

“Hey, it’s not a bad thing,” the stranger chimes in. Kaneki blinks, looking up and focusing on the smiling face of the stranger. He notices the freckles across the bridge of his nose and under his cheeks. Compared to his dark skin, the stranger’s teeth are bright white, and Kaneki understands why some teeth are referred to as being as “white as pearls”.

The stranger offers Kaneki his hand, grinning brightly. “My name is Hideyoshi Nagachika,” he states, “But just Hide is fine!”

Kaneki’s gray eyes stare at his face a moment longer, noting a band aid stuck on the side of his face, and then his gaze turns to the outstretched hand. When he takes it, Kaneki immediately notes how rough the texture of his hand is, and how strong his natural grip seems to be.

“I’m Kaneki Ken,” he murmurs, holding onto Hide’s a moment longer than necessary.

“Nice to meet you,” Hide’s hand retreats back to his side, and Ken misses the warm feeling of it holding onto his own.

“You too,” Kaneki replies, a small smile settling onto his face.

 

\--------\\(Q 0 Q\\) \\(Q 0 Q)/ (/Q 0 Q)/---------

 

Kaneki ends up inviting Hide to stay the night, fascinated by the blond. Hide talks about his journey to Moirai, saying he was on a job. He doesn’t mention what kind, but Kaneki doesn’t ask. He’s far too interested in hearing how the trip to the city was, what Hide experienced on the way, how the people he met acted. Kaneki has never left Moirai, and though his curiosity builds with each passing year, as his love for adventures thrives, he doesn’t intend to leave.

When he tells Hide this, the blond hums in thought. He leans back in his chair, hands behind his head and brown eyes staring up at the ceiling. “That’s no good, Kaneki,” he murmurs, a pout-like frown replacing his usual blinding smile. “If you like adventures then you should go on one!”

Ken blurts his usual response before he can stop himself.

_“I have no motivation to go on one.”_

The air around them feels different as the words leave his mouth, and Kaneki’s hand covers it afterwards. He feels as though he’s said something he shouldn’t have. He opens his mouth to laugh it off, to break the tension, to do _something, anything_ to keep their peaceful conversation going.

Hide beats him to the punch.

“It’s okay not to be motivated” he says quietly, his face still pointed at the ceiling. He seems far away, as though thinking back to a different time. “Sometimes you just have to be interested, and then slowly your motivation builds itself up.”

He tilts his head to the side, looking at Kaneki with his warm gaze. Kaneki is reminded of days when he was a kid, playing at the Moirai Park in the summer, the sun flickering over his skin through the leaves of the trees.

Hide sleeps in the guest room, while Kaneki lays in his bed. Instead of feeling tired energy thrums throughout his body, like electric shocks running through his veins.

“It’s okay?” he whispers, voice hushed and gentle, “It’s okay for me not to have motivation?”

 

\--------\\(Q w Q\\) \\(Q w Q)/ (/Q w Q)/--------

 

The smell of pancakes is what Kaneki wakes up to. His eyes flutter open, squeezing shut when the curtains are yanked open and sunlight streams in. He raises a hand to cover his upper face, squinting to see a dark silhouette framed from golden light.

“C’mon down when you’re dressed,” a familiar voice rings, his tone just as bubbly as it was yesterday. “I made pancakes!”

Hide gives him a thumbs up and sparkles seem to appear around him, telling Kaneki that he was very proud of his “Pancake making skills” (cue the blinding grin). Ken rolls onto his stomach, throwing his pillow over his head and trying to ignore the loud blond. Once he hears the door click shut, Kaneki groans and pushes himself off of the bed.

He dresses slowly, pulling on a random shirt from his closet. He buttons it up, and tugs the long sleeves up to his elbows. He could roll them up properly later. Kaneki sits on the bed for a moment, staring blankly at the mirror doors of his closet. He stares into his reflected gray eyes, and he notices something different. He can’t quite put his finger on what, exactly, but can tell that something isn’t normal.

He ignores it, instead deciding that it was about time to shed his pajama bottoms for a pair of pants. The material clings to his legs, somewhat, and the color is nearly as black as his hair. Before leaving his room, Kaneki sets a pair of socks on the bed, and then walks down the carpeted stairs to eat breakfast.

The pancakes look great, and the texture is soft and fluffy. They melt in his mouth, and it’s the first time in years that Kaneki has eaten a meal that he didn’t cook or buy himself. Hide talks to him about the places he’d like to visit in the city, and Kaneki offers to show him around. Hide thanks him, pouring an excessive amount of syrup on his pancakes, and Kaneki feels the fluttering feeling in his abdomen again.

They leave an hour later, and right before they walk out the door Kaneki remembers his promise. He packs a few bowls of leftover food for the dogs, and then he and Hide are on their way.

 

\----------(Q u Q) (Q u Q) (Q u Q)---------

 

They go to the clothing shop first, Hide picking out brightly colored shirts and pants and telling Kaneki that it’d look good on him. Kaneki is not convinced, and declines every suggestion.

“I’m not one for vibrant clothing,” he deadpans when Hide brings him a pair of bright pink pants, and Ken sees the glimmer in those brown eyes and he knows that Hide wants him to try them on, but he is not going to give in.

“C’mon, ‘Nekiiiiii,” Hide whines, holding out the pair of pants with bright, hopeful eyes. Kaneki feels his pride shift a bit at the nickname, but his stubbornness does not fade. He declines again, and the blond walks off dejectedly to put the pink pants back where he found them.

By the time they’re done it’s time for lunch, and the two of them walk across the street to eat. They talk like old friends, and Kaneki forgets that they had just met not even a day before. The food is great, but Ken keeps thinking back to the pancakes Hide had made that morning.

“Let’s keep in contact after you leave,” Ken suggests when they walk out of the restaurant. He doesn’t know why, but the thought of Hide leaving after talking to his aunt leaves a bitter taste in his mouth, a cold feeling in his stomach. He breaths in deeply to calm the panic rising in his mind.

Hide gives him a side look, his face blank like he was in deep thought. It was the same face he had yesterday when he was staring at Kaneki’s house. He began to say something, but his voice was drowned out by happy barks.

The dogs of the neighborhood came running up, jumping up on Kaneki and trying to lick his face. He lets out a quiet laugh, trying to calm them down, petting their heads and saying hello.

“I kept my promise,” Kaneki says as he got out the containers he had filled that morning. He sets down the four of them, one for each of the dogs, and they immediately began to eat. He watches them fondly, staying crouched down to watch them enjoy their meal.

He forgets about Hide for the moment, but Kaneki can feel the warmth of his gaze on his back.

 

\---------~(Q u Q~) SO MANY FREAKING LINE BREAKS WTF (~Q u Q)~-----------

 

Dread builds up in his heart as they walk home. His aunt would be back by now, and Hide would be leaving soon. Their time felt too short, and Kaneki found himself wishing that Hide would stay in Moirai longer. He wished his aunt would still be gone, but walking up to the door of his aunt’s house, his hope was crushed.

Her shoes were by the door. Kaneki gulps, his throat clenching and his chest feeling tight. He didn’t want Hide to leave, he didn’t want his aunt to be back. He didn’t want to return to his normal, everyday routine. He didn’t want everything to be ordinary again. He didn’t want Hide to leave.

“She should be in the kitchen,” Kaneki mutters under his breath, unable to look the blond in the eyes. He could feel Hide’s gaze on him, warm as ever, but it made Kaneki feel cold inside. The warmth of those bright brown eyes would be gone in just a few minutes.

“Hey, Kaneki,” Hide murmurs quietly, sounding hesitant. Ken looked over at him, seeing the same blank stare and deep-in-thought gleam in his eyes. “Ya’know…I don’t need to talk to her.”

Kaneki blinks, “But you said-“

“I don’t need to talk to someone to steal something.”

The words wash over Kaneki like a wave of cold water. Steal?

Hide grins at him sheepishly. “My job… is to steal an important portrait from your aunt. Sorry I didn’t tell you sooner.”

“Job… wait, what kind of job requires you to steal?!”

“Ah, I guess I didn’t tell you, huh?” Hide chuckles, rubbing the back of head with one hand. “I’m part of the Magic Guild Anteiku, from the city of Eirene.”

Magic Guild? Kaneki gulps. Magic wasn’t very popular in the country. After so many dangerous accidents and wars between Magic Guilds, most people rebelled over them existing. Magic was as well as illegal nowadays.

And Hide… was part of one? Kaneki had so many questions swimming in his mind, so many things he wanted to ask, but his mind blanked.

“What type of magic do you have?”

Hide looks surprised that he’d ask, and Kaneki feels the same. His mouth moved on its own, just like the night before. He blinks is wide gray eyes, blushing at the straightforward questions.

Hide grins at him, white teeth shining, closing his brown eyes. “I use Light Magic!”

“L-light magic?”

Hide extends one of his hands, smiling at Kaneki and telling him to watch. Kaneki’s gaze shifts to Hide’s tan hand, and he remembers how they had felt. He has the urge to feel them again, but withholds himself. Instead, he scans the blond’s palm, noticing the white tissue of old scars on them. Slowly, Hide’s hand lights up, like he had turned on a flashlight.

“I can go brighter, but,” Hide sighs, “Well, I don’t want your aunt to see it.”

Kaneki stares fascinated at the blond’s hand, reaching to touch it. It’s warm as always, but it wasn’t hot like a lightbulb. Ken raises Hide’s hand, staring at it from different angles. It was amazing.

“Hey, Kaneki,” Hide murmurs again, bringing Ken’s attention back to him. He has a small smile on his face, and if Ken wasn’t mistaken then his cheeks were a light pink. “Why don’t you come with me?”

Kaneki’s ears ring, and the butterflies in his stomach intensified. “What?” he asks, voice a whisper. His gray eyes stare into those warm, brown orbs, unable to look away.

“Come with me,” Hide says with more confidence, gripping Kaneki’s hand with both of his calloused ones. Ken could feel the rough skin of his palms rub over the back of his hands. He couldn’t breathe, he couldn’t look away. “Come join Anteiku! We can go on as many adventures as you want!”

“But I-“

“I told you last night,” Hide interrupts, his freckled nose twitching, “You don’t need motivation. You just need to be interested.”

 _Just need to be interested…?_ Kaneki looks at his covered hand, blinking as his eyes stung. He was interested. He wanted to see all the things Hide did. He wanted to experience an adventure. He wanted to go with Hide.

“Yeah,” he mumbles, nodding his head slowly. As his mind catches up with his words his nod becomes more vigorous, “Yeah. Yeah! I’ll go!”

“You’ll go _where?”_

Kaneki shutters against his will. He had been so distracted that he’d forgotten about his aunt. He looks over towards the end of the hallway slowly, feeling his chest tighten and the air in his lungs freeze.

His aunt stands there, hands on her hips, a scowl on her face. Her left eye twitches, and Kaneki knew that she was about to throw one of her fits. His blood ran cold in his veins. He looks at Hide through the corner of his eyes, seeing the blond stare at his aunt with calculating eyes. Hide couldn’t see what she was like when she was angry, Kaneki didn’t want him to.

“C’mon,” he yells, pulling Hide up the stairs. The blond was immediately running with him, and Kaneki could hear his aunt yelling at them from below. Then her footsteps began, loud and haunting.

“Which portrait are you looking for?” he asks as they turned into the hallway, looking from wall to wall. On either side there were three to four paintings, all of them crooked. Dust lined the frames, and the glass was misty from dirt.

“This one,” Hide says as he grabs one off of the wall, grabbing onto Kaneki’s hand with his free one.

“We can wait in my room until she leaves or something,” Kaneki suggests as they rush to the end of the hall, “She’s probably almost up the stairs, so-“

“She won’t let us leave, dude,” Hide laughs heartily, increasing his speed, “We’ll just have to go out through the window!”

“What?!” Kaneki shrieks, eyes widening as they approached the window at the end of the hallway. “Wait, wait, wait, we’ll die! Hide!”

“Don’t worry,” the blond states, pulling Kaneki close to his body, “I got ya.”

The sound of glass breaking and his aunt yelling curses at them is far away, like he was underwater, and Kaneki suddenly feels weightless. He stares at Hide’s face as they fall, watching his blond hair being pushed back by the wind. His brown eyes ae bright, and for a moment Kaneki think that he was using his Light Magic, because no one could have such a gleam.

Hide grins from ear to ear, his laugh loud in the quiet streets of Moirai, and Kaneki finds himself smiling with him.


	2. Escapes and Magical Possibilities

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Beta'd by Sky Veneziano! (FF.net and tumblr)

_Hide grins from ear to ear, his laugh loud in the quiet streets of Moirai, and Kaneki finds himself smiling with him._

Hide knew jumping out the window wasn’t a good idea, but the rush of free-falling was just so tempting that he couldn’t resist. The bottoms of his feet hurt as they hit the ground, an audible smack ringing in his ears. Pain shoots through his ankles, quickly climbing up the rest of his leg. He clenches his teeth, keeping the smile on his face and laughing to keep from focusing on the ache of his bones.

“Told you it’d be fine,” he chuckles, sprinting down the sidewalk with Kaneki’s hand still in his. He looks back at Kaneki, and their eyes meet, and then there’s a smile on his face, and Hide’s grin widens.  

“Yeah,” Kaneki wheezes, nearly tripping over his own feet, “Y-yeah, you did.”

Hide’s smile fades from his face as he watches Kaneki’s panting increase. He turns his head back to watch where they’re going, looking for a place that would be empty at this hour. Kaneki’s aunt wasn’t dangerous, but her husband wasn’t someone Hide wanted to fight.

Hide runs down the path they went down earlier, the trees overhead providing shade and cooling down the area. Sunlight filters through the leaves, causing patches of light to appear throughout the quiet neighborhood. There’s a warm breeze that hits him, and the dry air causes his face to feel parched. He squeezes Kaneki’s hand without thinking, both of their hands feeling slick and clammy in the others.

The only noise is Kaneki’s wheezes and pants, and Hide knows he should slow down, but he also knows that stopping would result in a battle, and a battle would leave Kaneki worse off than running. Hide’s intuition tells him to keep going, but with every quick glance back at Kaneki, Hide feels like stopping to get the boy a drink of water.

 By the time they’re at the end of the street, Hide sees their escape. An empty building. It looks old and dusty, and the windows and doors are closed up by crudely hammered wood. There’s a window up on the second story that’s open, leading into a mass of darkness, and Hide grins. Perfect.

“Kaneki,” he calls back, not taking his gaze off of the hole, “Hang onto me, we’re going up.”

He hears Kaneki whine out quietly, as though he doesn’t quite approve of going into the building, but Hide ignores him. He slows down to run side by side with Kaneki, wrapping his arm around his waist. He pushes the painting onto Kaneki, who instinctively holds it against his chest.

Hide jumps up to land on the small roof that covers the main door of the building, then launches up towards the window. He helps Kaneki climb into the room, and with a quick glance around the deserted area Hide pulls himself in.

“Woo,” Hide sighs out, feeling his body’s creeks and groans of protest, “You’re not as heavy as you look, Kaneki!” He laughs, holding back the cough he feels building up in his chest. It’s been a while since he’s had a partner to help. The thought leaves him warm on the inside, though there’s a voice in the back of his head that cackles at him.

 _“Won’t last, won’t last,”_ it giggles, mocking him. It wraps around his mind and causes him to blank out, completely absorbed into his own head. _“You know why it won’t last, won’t last~”_

“Just be quiet,” he whispers to himself, sighing. He takes a few deep breaths, getting his thoughts in order and calming himself down before activating his magic. He wills the light to go slowly, not wanting to blind Kaneki with a bright flash.

Hide’s body glows a dim light, steadily getting brighter and brighter. He takes the time to look around. Immediately he sees Kaneki, laying on his back, limbs spread out and his chest heaving up and down as he breathes. There’s sweat on his forehead and neck, and his shirt is damp. Hide feels bad, but decides not to mention anything for the moment. The painting lies next to him.

Hide scratches his face, peeling off the band aid from his face. He touches the exposed skin, feeling the smoothness of his cheek. The scratch is gone, but Hide knows there’s a scar. He can feel the slight difference in texture from the rest of his face. He just hopes it isn’t too noticeable.

Hide’s brown eyes turn to the window, seeing the green leaves of the trees and the very tops of buildings. He notices a flock of birds resting on one of the roofs, three white seagulls. They seem to stare back at him, and even when he turns away he can feel their gazes. It’s an unpleasant feeling.

There’s not much natural light shining into the room, but it isn’t a problem. Hide can provide all the light they needed.

“H-Hide?”

The blond blinks back to reality, looking over at Kaneki, who is now seated up, his back against one of the bare walls and his legs still stretched out in front of him.

His gray eyes are wide, shining with fear, and Hide’s mind fills with confusion and dread.

There’s a sinking feeling in his gut, and instinctively he lowers the brightness of the light to a low glow. He looks over at the single door of the room. He figures it’s near a staircase, because the footsteps he hears are slowly climbing towards them.

“This is- this is the-“

Hide shushes him, looking for a place to hide. There’s a pile of boxes and a trunk. Hide curses silently.

“Kaneki,” he whispers, standing up slowly to keep from making noise, “You hide behind the boxes with the painting, I’ll go in the trunk.”

“But-“

“C’mon, man,” Hide chuckles quietly, flashing one of his bright, toothy grins to mask his unease, “Just do it. It’ll be fine.”

Kaneki gives him an unbelieving look, and Hide’s grin feels forced. He is a joker, able to conceal his emotions through smiles and laughs, but Kaneki seems to be able to see right through him. The feeling of having those gray eyes analyze him was both pleasant and uncomfortable. Hide wanted to be deciphered, but the thought of being seen through was terrifying.

“Okay,” Kaneki finally mutters, hesitantly crawling behind the boxes. Hide realizes his smile has slipped from his face, and his throat constricts. He takes in a quiet, shaky breath through his nose. Hide moves a few of the boxes around, making sure Kaneki isn’t noticeable before moving to get into his own hiding spot.

Hide closes the lid of the trunk just as the doorknob begins to turn. He leaves the lid open a little, leaving a thin strip that he can see through. He makes sure he’s not using his magic, and the room is pitch black once again. The door opens, and Hide can feel the heavy footsteps of the two men entering the room. It leaves a him feeling hollow.

\------

“I thought you heard someone in here?”

“I did! I was downstairs, and then there were loud thumps!”

Hide wants to smack himself. Shame washes over him. He had been in chases many times before, he knows what to do to keep from getting caught. And now because of his sloppiness he had put Kaneki in danger. The blond pinches his arm, making mental notes to be more efficient until they got to Anteiku.

“There’s nothing in here,” one of the two people sighed. His voice was low and gruff, like verbal sandpaper. He was a large man, taller than Hide and Kaneki combined. His arms were muscular, and on his right shoulder was a black heart with an anchor hanging off of it. Hide let out a quiet breath.

He remembers Kaneki’s disapproval of going into the building, and he once again has the urge to smack himself. This was a Guild. Kaneki knew that, and had tried to stop Hide.

Through the thin strip, Hide could see the pile of boxes that Kaneki was hidden behind. He could almost see Kaneki behind the wall of cardboard, shaking with fear. He felt bad, getting his new friend caught up in this situation.

“Check behind the boxes,” the same gruff voice states, running a hand through his hair. Hide’s blood runs cold, watching as the muscular hand glides through greasy black hair.

The other man nods his head, advancing towards the pile. Hide gulps. His eyes dart between the two men and Kaneki’s hiding spot, the blond’s mind running a mile an hour, trying to form a plan that would get them both out unharmed. If Kaneki got out without a scratch, everything would be fine. Hide steels himself. A minor injury would be worth getting Kaneki out unscathed.

 _Think, think, think,_ the voices mutter, laughing and giggling at his panic. _Think, think, think._

 _Shut up,_ he yells at them, brown eyes glaring at the two men. His light magic surrounds his body, causing a light glow to peak out of the thin crack between the trunk and the lid. Not very obvious, but just the right amount of brightness to attract attention to the trunk and away from the boxes.

Hide’s learned that people are prone to notice brighter objects. Ever since he was a child, he was able to use Light Magic, though it was subconsciously. There had always been a dim glow around him, the reason why he was well-known throughout his home town. People naturally swarmed around him because he stood out, even if the difference was subtle.

When he wanted more attention, he would glow brighter, and when he wanted to be alone, he’d go dark. It was a good ability to have, especially for the jobs he took. It was easy, diverting other people’s attention away from him and to something else.

Hide just hoped it worked now.

The man advancing towards Kaneki’s hiding spot stops, a look of confusion crossing his face. Slowly, he turns towards the trunk, and Hide knows it’s because of his light. His panic disappears almost instantly, and he lets out a quiet sigh of relief.

“Hey,” the man says, “Why is the trunk glowin’?”

“What,” the other asks, looking over towards Hide. His eyes widen by a fraction, before a grin spreads across his face. “Cause a lil’thief is trying to pull one over on us.”

Hide lets out a noisy sigh, feigning annoyance of being caught. He stands up, arms up in surrender, a grin on his face. “Ya caught me!” he laughs, stepping out of the trunk. He stretches his legs, and then his arms, making sure to keep his eyes on the men and not on the boxes. Step one of his plan had worked, now he just needed to stay calm and try not to blow Kaneki’s cover.

“Sorry, fellas,” he chuckles, scratching the back of his head sheepishly, “I wasn’t stealing anything, promise! I just-“

“Don’t play that crap,” the muscular man laughs out bitterly, and the grin on Hide’s face falters for only a moment, before he’s laughing along to cover his break of character.

“Trust me, I’m not pulling your leg,” he sighs, wiping a fake tear from the corner of his eye. He cups his hands behind his neck, leaning back to stretch out his back. He lets out a satisfied groan when his spine pops. “I just needed a place to stay while I’m in the city. I don’t have any money on me, so I just checked myself into Casa de Free, ya’know?”

Hide’s attempt at humor does little work. The atmosphere is thick and tense, and the dry air streaming in from outside leaves an unpleasant feeling. Hide keeps the grin on his face, and allows the light surrounding him to glow just a bit brighter.

“Mr. Apollo of Anteiku wouldn’t step onto another Guild’s turf just to relax, now would he?”

Hide’s smile drops. He lets out a sigh, shoulders slumping forward. “To be fair, I didn’t know Moirai _had_ a Guild, so,” he mumbles under his breath, looking up at the large men through his eyelashes. “Figured you all got beat out of town by the AMG, ya’know?”

Greasy-hair man grins, his yellow teeth on full view. “Let’s just say these parts’re gonna be under new management.”

“Is that so,” Hide chuckles, trying to appear careless. He takes a step and a half forward, a step to the side, and half a step back, keeping his motions loose and attempting to keep them from seeing his next move. He stops moving around once he gets closer to the boxes, leaning back onto the cardboard wall. “Well, I guess I should be leaving, then.”

“Oh, really? Well, just tr-“

“Thanks for the info,” Hide interrupts, giving a fake solute and winking, “You should try charging people for it!”

Hide lights up, blinding the two men, though his own eyes adjust easily to the sudden brightness. “I’m called Apollo for a reason,” he grins, his full body glowing white. He sees the two Guild members stumble back, covering their faces to try and shield their eyes. Hide takes the chance to get Kaneki.

“Close your eyes,” he murmurs to his partner before knocking down the boxes, helping him to stand up. Kaneki’s holding the painting flat against his chest, his eyelids pinched together tightly, his scrunched up. Hide holds back his laughter, finding the sight adorable.

“H-Hide?” Kaneki stammers out, gulping thickly.

“Yeah?” Hide tugs Kaneki towards the window, sticking his head far enough out to look up and down the street.

“They-“

Hide turns to look back at his companion, and his smile slowly fades as his gaze meets dark brown eyes. The greasy haired mage’s grin is dark, and Hide feels the air in his lungs freeze. The mage raises his fist, glowing with a magic Hide can’t identify quick enough, and then everything is going too fast but too slow.

Hide’s reaction is sluggish. The blond pushes Kaneki behind him, hands raising to block the attack, eyes wide and feral. His light is gone, and even the usual dim glow of light that surrounds his body is lost. His hands twitch, his fingertips buzzing with magic, and the murky shadows dance along the walls in compliance to his will.

Gravity pulls him back, and Hide’s concentration is broken, and the magic thrumming up his arms dies down. The tingle in his fingers is gone, leaving his hands feeling hollow, empty. There’s a loud scream in his ears, and for a moment Hide thinks it’s himself. Kaneki’s hand grabs onto the blond’s arm, though, and Hide realizes that Ken is the one yelling.

Their eyes meet, and Hide sees pure fear in those gray orbs. Hide’s shoulders tense, and he closes his agape mouth, brown eyes steel-hard as he grabs Kaneki’s shoulders with either of his hands. Hide grins, allowing his body to glow lightly once again, trying to calm down his friend.

Hide wraps his arm around Kaneki’s mid, turning their bodies in midair to where the blond’s back faced the small roof above the Guild’s door. Hide wills his body to loosen, knowing that the crash will hurt more if he’s tense. He closes his eyes, tightening his grip around Kaneki, and then the sound of wood breaking and splintering fills Hide’s ears.

\-----

Kaneki doesn’t open his eyes. Not when he feels Hide push him, not when the light from behind his eyelids is gone, not when he feels himself falling. Kaneki keeps them closed, his throat rippling as he screams, his arms flailing, looking for Hide. Only when his hand wraps around a warm limb does he open them.

Immediately, his gaze looks at the blond. Hide’s brown eyes stare back at him, wide and glazed, as though he’s not quite seeing Kaneki. Ken feels the terror rise up inside of his heart, and his eyes sting. Then Hide’s hands squeeze Kaneki’s shoulders, and Ken lets out a breath he hadn’t realized he was holding.

The grin that Hide gives him is bright, beautiful, breathtaking, and suddenly everything is okay. Kaneki lets Hide wrap his arms (strong and warm) wrap around his middle, and he doesn’t resist as their bodies move. He doesn’t realize what Hide is doing until he looks back, and the wooden roof comes into sight.

Hide’s eyes are closed, and Kaneki looks up just as the blond hits the roof. Hide doesn’t make any noise as the wood breaks around them, but when his body hits the ground the blond lets out a grunt of pain. Kaneki’s breathing hard, his arms wrapped around the painting, his gray eyes wide open.

He’s staring up at the trees, the sight of their green leaves familiar and pleasant. He can tell that the sun is shining thanks to the small strips of light filtering through, one strand flickering as the wind rustles through the treetops. Kaneki lets out a shaky breath, blinking his eyes and looking around. He looks at the window, though it seems as empty as ever. His ears are ringing. They weren’t out of the clear; they needed to leave.

Kaneki becomes aware of his back being pressed up against Hide’s chest, feeling the heartbeat of the blond beating at a well-known rhythm. Ken’s face burns, and he rolls off of the blond as gently as he can.

“God, that hurt,” Hide groans, arching his back to stretch. He winces, and Kaneki gulps. “My back is gonna be bruised forever, damn.”

“Hide,” Kaneki chokes out, his shoulders shaking and trembling. “Hide, wha- we nee- are you okay?”

Hide cracks open his left eye, peering up at Ken. He smiles gently, and Kaneki’s breath stutters. “I’ll be fine,” the blond pauses before sighing, face scrunching up in a wince. “But we need to leave.”

Kaneki wants to protest. He watches as Hide sits up hesitantly, wincing and clutching at his ribs. He doesn’t reach to feel his back, and Kaneki doesn’t look at it. Hide stands, legs wobbly, and his shadow shades Ken.

“C’mon, man,” Hide laughs, grinning easily and staring down at Kaneki. He offers Ken one of his hands, and Kaneki doesn’t hesitate to reach up and take it. He squeezes Hide’s hand, rubbing his thumb over the rough skin of the back of his hand as he stands up. “We gotta go, hurry up!”

Hide pulls him along, their pace slow at first, but gradually building up in speed. Kaneki doesn’t let go of Hide’s hand, and Hide doesn’t let go of his.

\------

Hide’s legs burn from running, and his back aches. Each step he takes causes pain to shoot up his legs and settle onto his shoulder blades, slowly seeping into his lower back and his ribs. Hide swallows, trudging along the slightly familiar path in the woods that outskirt Moirai. His warm and clammy from holding onto Kaneki’s, but the feeling of slick skin touching is strangely reassuring.

The only sound is their footsteps, the occasional snapping of twigs and crunching of leaves under their feet. The soil is soft under their steps, moist from the light showers of rain that frequent the area. Hide can still smell the metallic scent of rainfall.

“Here we are,” he grunts as they come upon the tree that he’d hidden his supplies in the day before. He reluctantly lets go of Kaneki’s hand, keeping his face pointed at the tree. There’s a lump in his throat, and Hide swallows to try to get rid of it. “I put my stuff inside the trunk.”

“Why?”

Hide walks to the tree, touching the rough texture of the gray-brown bark before squatting down. “’Cause? I don’t know, just had a feeling I should leave it here.” He grabs out his bag. It’s small and light, and the straps are made of thin but sturdy material. The red color is still bright, and Hide’s spirits raise a bit at seeing it.

He takes out a couple of items, one of which is a water bottle. He hands it over to Kaneki, their fingers brushing. Hide turns back to his bag. He shuffles through the objects, tugging out his black elbow braces. He turns to look back at Kaneki as he pushes them on, bending his arms to get adjusted to them.

Kaneki stands awkwardly, looking around the forest with curiosity. His gray eyes are shining, and Hide smiles subconsciously. A stream of light highlights his black hair, making it look glossy and soft. Hide’s fingers twitch. He turns back to his bag, shaking his head to clear his mind.

“Hey,” he says quietly, tone gentle. He doesn’t look back, but he can feel Kaneki’s gaze on him. “Would you mind helping me with something?”

“What do you need help with?”

Hide lifts up the first aid box, turning around to grin at Kaneki. He winces at the pain that flares up in his back, and clenches his teeth to keep from focusing on it. “I’m not very good at bandaging myself up, especially my back. Would you mind-?”

Kaneki’s face is red and the nervous glances he gives to the trees makes Hide avert his gaze. The blond’s own face is a light pink, and he gulps.

“S-sure?” Kaneki whispers, tightening his grip around the painting.

“Thanks,” Hide murmurs.

He takes the painting from Kaneki, handing him the bandages in return. Hide sets the painting down next to the tree, setting the bottom on top of his bag to keep it from getting dirty. He tugs his over-shirt over his head, and the shrugs off his undershirt. His bare back faces Kaneki, who sits down on his knees, hands shaking as he unrolls some of the medical bandages.

Hide holds down the first strip on his side, observing the large tree as Kaneki wraps the bandages around his torso. Kaneki’s hands occasionally touch Hide’s back, and the blond can’t control the goosebumps that cover his skin in response.

They stay silent through the whole ordeal, Hide’s brown eyes scanning up from the base of the tree to the green-yellow leaves on the branches. A bird flies from one branch to the other, looking down at Hide for only a moment before fluttering away. Hide watches it as it goes, eyes following the blur of movement.

“Done,” Kaneki sighs, sitting back on his legs. Hide turns around, wincing slightly as his back bends. He sits crisscrossed in front of Kaneki, both of them gazing at anything but the other. Hide scratches the side of his face, brushing against the barely visible scar on his cheek. Kaneki’s hands are clenched tightly in his lap, and his shoulders are tense.

“Thank you,” Hide mumbles, staring at the glossy shine of Kaneki’s hair. Ken mutters a “No problem” under his breath, and Hide smiles gently.

“Quite a busy day, huh?” He laughs, breaking the uncomfortable silence that had surrounded them. Kaneki turns his head to face Hide, smiling shyly, a light shade of pink dusting his cheeks. Hide’s throat constricts, a fluttering feeling filling up his gut.

 _Don’t fall,_ teases a voice in his head, _Don’t fall! Fall, fall, fall._

“We should be fine here,” Hide murmurs, rubbing his head. He tugs his hair a bit, squeezing his eyes shut to drown out the voice. “Let’s rest for now. We can continue towards Tyche.”

Kaneki watches Hide’s hand go from his hair to his side, and without looking away whispers an “Okay” absentmindedly. Hide curls his fingers under his palm, resisting the urge to brush away a stray strand of hair that had fallen into Kaneki’s face.

\-----

Kaneki shrugs the straps of Hide’s bag over his shoulders, looking back in the process. The blond walks slowly, hands in his pockets. His gaze is far away as he stares up at the treetops, as though thinking of different times. Kaneki can’t help but watch as the small streams of light hit his face as they make their way through the leaves, falling on the blond’s face.

Kaneki ponders if Hide not only created but attracted light as well. His thoughts are interrupted when he trips over a large root, stumbling forward. He squawks in surprise, nearly falling before regaining his balance.

Hide erupts into a fit of laughter, wincing slightly. He presses the painting into his side, his grip tight against the gold frame. Kaneki realizes that he’s never actually looked at the painting. He had glanced at it a few times, but was never actually paying attention to what was painted onto the canvas. He feels his curiosity peek, but ignores it and starts to walk again.

The forest is quiet and it calms Kaneki’s nerves. He’s able to think about the events that had occurred the day before calmly, his gaze glancing at the different plant life. The trees are taller than the ones above the city, and their trunks are large, wide, unmovable. The bark is gray-brown, with some having more of a gray tint and others appearing more brownish.

The leaves that grow from the branches are green and yellow, and their translucent skin allows light to pass through, creating different patches of faded colors on the ground. It reminds Kaneki of a kaleidoscope, of the colored broken glass that sometimes littered the streets of Moirai.

Kaneki lets a shaky breath out through his nose. He feels nervous, being outside of the city. He had never left; he hadn’t planned to leave, either. And then Hide arrived. Kaneki steals a glance behind him again, this time only for a quick moment before turning his gaze back to the path in front of him. A few yards away is a break from the forest, and beyond it Kaneki sees a large field of rich green grass.

“Woo,” Hide sighs as he stretches, going slowly as he arcs his back. Kaneki can see his jaw tighten, and looks down at the grass. “This field goes on for a couple miles, but Tyche is right at the edge, so it’s not too bad of a walk.”

Kaneki ‘hmm’s in response, watching Hide shrug his shoulders. The blond walks a few steps forward, and Ken watches as the muscles of his back move underneath his shirts. He notices the freckles that’re speckled across the tan skin, a white streak of skin standing out in contrast.

Hide turns to tell him to hurry up, and Ken blushes at being caught. He stammers out an “okay”, and then they continue to walk. He doesn’t mean to, but Kaneki walks slower, gaze continually setting onto the back of Hide’s neck. He eyes the white streak, though he doesn’t know what it is until they’ve walked several miles.

Kaneki’s body feels cold when he realizes it’s a scar.

\-----

Tyche is very different from Moirai, and Kaneki notices this immediately. The buildings are tall, made of metals that are painted in silvers and golds. There are no trees that shade the bustling occupants of the city, and many have sweat rolling down their faces as they walk about. The heat of the sun seems to be magnified now that they’re in the city, and Kaneki blames it on the metal.

“Okay, we just need to drop off the painting and get our payment,” Hide states, lifting the painting over Kaneki’s head to shade him from the sun, “And then we can get out of here and start heading towards Eirene. Or we can stay in a hotel, whichever sounds more appealing to you.”

The thought of sleeping in a bed sounds nice, after running and walking for nearly two days. But part of him wants to be outside, away from other people, alone with Hide in the cool air of the outdoors.

The two of them walk down the busy sidewalk, passerbys giving them a look or two before continuing on their way. People bump into each other left and right, and Kaneki worries about Hide being pushed around, with his back as bad as it is.

He picks up his speed, his arm lightly grazing Hide’s as they walk side-by-side. The constant looks he had been gaining suddenly stopped, all of them looking towards Hide. Kaneki turns his gaze to the blond, and he’s mystified by the dim glow that settles around him. Ken realizes that Hide must be drawing the attention to himself, just as he had done when they were in the Guild back in Moirai.

Kaneki tilts his down, staring at the ground with wide eyes. He smiles to himself, cheeks turning a light shade of pink.

\-----

They stop at one of the smaller buildings in the city, though its decorations are just as extravagant as the rest. The walls are all gold, as well as the roof, and the windows are stained glass mosaics. 

Hide enters without hesitation, and Kaneki follows him like a lost pup. Kaneki’s eyes scan the inside, which is equally gold and shining as the outside, though twice as warm. He feels sweat roll down the sides of his face and twitches at the uncomfortable feeling.

“Rizzzzeeeeeeee,” Hide yells into the vacant building, spinning on the heel of his right foot. Kaneki eyes his back as Hide rotates, holding the painting over his head and his brown eyes squinted shut, “I got your paaaaiiiiiintinnnngggggg! Come get it!”

“Shut up and wait down there patiently!” a voice calls from further inside the building. Kaneki gulps at the irritated tone, looking from Hide to the door nervously.

“One thing about Rize,” Hide murmurs under his breath, rubbing the back of his head sheepishly. He sighs, looking drained of energy, eyes focused on the polished marbled floor. “She’s kind of…how do I put it? She’s-“

“She’s what?”

Kaneki’s gaze is drawn back to the door at the question, eyes widening. His heart races a bit in his chest, and he gulps. In the doorway stood a girl slightly shorter than him, with long purple hair. She wore a simple dress, not exactly fancy but flattering nonetheless. The glasses she wore were red, bright against her pale skin.

“She’s the most gorgeous girl in the world,” Hide replies without missing a beat, though he can’t quite kill the sarcastic undertone of his words. He grins brightly at Rize, and Kaneki can’t tell if the blond is faking it or not.

“Here you go,” Hide bows, arms outstretched with the painting balanced on the palm of his hands. As Rize walked over to take it, Hide faked a curtsey, winking at her. She paid him no attention, though, instead taking the painting and looking it over.

“My magic ruins are still on here,” she mutters to herself, touching the painting with one hand. Her nails were long, painted a light pink with black symbols that Kaneki couldn’t recognize. “It seems okay. You did well, Nagachika.”

“Thank you,” Hide says with a fake bow, one hand stretched out. “Now, my payment?”

“Come in the back,” Rize commands, turning on the heel of her shoe and walking gracefully back into the backroom. Kaneki blinked himself out of his trance once she was out of sight, turning to look at the grumbling blond.

“W-who?” He stutters out, a lump in his throat.

Hide gives him a side look, usual grin missing. His brown eyes seem to read Kaneki like a book. “She’s my client, Rize. That’s all I know of her.”

The bitter tone in his voice caused Kaneki to tense. He watched silently as Hide put his hands behind his head and walked to the back room, only following the blond after he disappears behind the door.

\------

Kaneki sits stiffly, keeping his gaze on the floor as he waits for Hide, who had gone to use the phone. Rize sits across from him, leaned back leisurely, one arm resting on the table next to her. She eyes him, and Kaneki shutters at the heavy gaze.

“U-um,” he mutters in an attempt to break the uncomfortable silence.

“Hmm,” Rize hums back, propping up her head with her hand, “Hide said you were just a civilian, but…”

Kaneki blinks in confusion. “But?”

She sighs heavily, tipping her chair back. Her purple hair swishes as she leans her head back, staring intently at the ceiling. A large grin spreads across her face, and Kaneki gulps. “Suppose I shouldn’t believe anything that guy says,” she mutters to herself, allowing gravity to pull her chair forward. When she looks at Ken, her eyes are sparkle, though unlike Hide’s, Rize’s purple irises send a foreboding chill down Kaneki’s spine.

“You seem to have quite a bit of magic potential,” Rize stands up, her dress fluttering behind her as she glides around the room. She looks through piles on the desk, knocking over stacks of papers and books. “Just wait there a second…”

Kaneki watched in surprise, not quite processing her words. Him? Magical potential? He wants to laugh at the thought. He stares at the palm of his hands as Rize continues her search, gliding his thump across the smooth skin. It was pale and soft. His palm was bruised lightly from hanging onto the painting too tightly, his pale skin fading into a light purple.

“I found it!”

Kaneki’s head snaps up at Rize’s gasp, and the world spins slowly around him. He watches as Rize walks over, dusting a small pocket book. The cover was dark brown, worn out from many years of being carried. On it were the same type of figures he had seen earlier; magic ruins.

He takes the pocketbook from Rize, his hand warming up as he touches the bumpy cover. He inspects it for a moment, and then opens and flips through the pages. They’re all blank.

 “It’s a magic book,” Rize states, voice lower than it had been a moment before. When Kaneki looks up, the grin on her face looks evil, her purple eyes squinting with dark amusement. For a moment, Kaneki swears her eyes are red. “You can learn how to summon it on your own.”

Kaneki gulps. What was _it?_

“Try not to die before you master it,” Rize whispers, smiling sweetly down at him. He feels tiny compared to her, as though she is a wolf and he is a squirrel.

“What’re you two talkin’ about?”

Kaneki physically jumps when Hide appears in the door way, slamming the Magic book in his hands shut.

“Nothing important,” Rize giggles, turning to sit down in her chair. She and Hide seem to have a mental conversation, the blond’s gaze narrowing by a fraction.

“Okay, then,” he sighs moments later, stretching his arms above his head. A quiet whine escapes his lips, and he lets out a deep sigh through his nose. When his gaze meets Kaneki’s, the usual shine seems just a bit duller than before. “I called Anteiku, and the Master told us to get back ASAP! So c’mon, we gotta go.”

Hide waits for Kaneki to stand from his chair before pushing him towards the exit, telling Rize it was a “pleasant visit” and a “pleasure doing business for ya!” before further digging his palms into Kaneki’s back.

“Nagachika, wait just a moment?”

Hide pauses, looking back at her. “Yes?”

“Tell Mr. Yoshimura that I’ll stop by sometime soon, okay?” Her smile was sickening sweet.

Kaneki can feel Hide’s hands clench and unclench, his fingers turning icy cold as the twitch. Silence stretches between the three of them, the air becoming stiff and raising Kaneki’s anxieties.

“Yeah, I will,” Hide finally mutters, his voice sounding rough. His tone is thick, dangerous, and not nearly as bubbly as it should have been. Kaneki worries up until they walk out of the building, and only when he feels Hide’s hands warm up against his back does he breathe easily.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: OH WELL LOOK AT THAT. I MADE MY TWO-WEEK DEADLINE (just barely but whatever). I hope you like the chapter!
> 
> Thank you for all the kudos and comments! :D
> 
> Please leave a comment, I’d love to hear your thoughts on the story so far, and your predictions on what’ll happen! ( > 3 0)~
> 
> Vocab:
> 
> -Moirai: “The Fates” (Greek Mythology)
> 
> -Eirene: Personification of peace (Greek Mythology)
> 
> -Apollo: Sun god (Greek Mythology)
> 
> -Tyche: goddess of luck and chance (Greek Mythology)


	3. Bittersweet

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Beta'd by Toratsuin(FF.net)/theanimetrashqueen (tumblr) and Sky-Veneziano (tumblr/FF.net)!!

_Kaneki worries up until they walk out of the building, and only when he feels Hide’s hands warm up against his back does he breathe easily._

The cool night air bites at Hide’s limbs. The exposed skin of his arms and calves feel cold, and momentarily he misses the heat of Tyche. He lets out a long breath through his nose, turning from his back onto his side to stare at the golden city, as bright in the late evening as it was during the day. Instead of focusing on the lights Hide turns onto his opposite side, greeted by the dark shadows of the night.

He blinks his eyes three times, adjusting to the blackness. His gaze lands on the face of Kaneki, who lays across from him. Kaneki’s eyes are screwed closed, and his eyebrows are pressed together in thought, his nose scrunched up. His lips are pressed into a firm line, looking dry and chapped. Hide smiles sheepishly at the sight, letting a quiet, content sigh escape him.

He shifts onto his back, using his left arm as a pillow. He scans the dark sky, shaded clouds drifting peacefully in the sea of stars, gaze settling on the silver crescent moon. Hide lifts his right arm up, reaching his hand up towards the ink-colored sky. His fingers tingle as the darkness crawls along his skin, dancing along his fingertips and settling on his palm.

Hide allows his hand to glow dimly, chasing away the darkness that surrounded it. The gentle light washes over his body, creating a thin veil that drapes along his arms and legs. His arms drops to the ground next to him, the pads of his fingers brushing against the earth.

“Hey, Kaneki,” Hide asks softly, voice hoarse. His throat feels raw. His ears are ringing, and his skin feels both warm and cold at the same time. Hide gulps, a lump forming in his throat. His body feels numb as he hears Kaneki shift in his spot.

“Hmm?”

“Are you scared of the dark?”

“No,” Kaneki replies hesitantly, yawning as he turns to lay on his back. He cracks open his eyes by a fraction, staring up at the constellations. Hide holds his breath, and his chest tightens at the sight. Kaneki’s eyes are pools of stardust, his black hair the dark matter of space. He is the moon, the single ray of light in the darkness of night.

Kaneki turns to lay back on his side, shifting on the grass. Hide watches him through the corner of his eyes, smiling as Kaneki’s hands curl next to his face. Hide’s gaze meets silver orbs, and they stare through him, analyzing his façade. His hands uncurl at his sides, and a soft smile spreads on his face.

“Why?” Kaneki asks after what feels like an eternity.

Hide’s eyes widen in surprise, and then he closes them. He laughs quietly, volume rising as it continued, draping one of his arms over his eyes. His laugh turns bitter, and his fingers curl into the dirt to keep under control. His laughter dies off, and the two of them sink into uncomfortable silence. The air is thick around them, and Hide’s limbs turn cold once again.

He can feel Kaneki’s gaze on him, but Hide ignores it. He moves the arm covering his eyes to his forehead, watching the dark sky turn from a dark abyss to the pale blues and purples of morning. He looks at Kaneki through the corner of his eyes, a secretive smile gracing his face. Hide shrugs, and Kaneki sighs, nuzzling his head into the soft grass and closing his eyes. It feels like an eternity before Kaneki’s body relaxes in sleep.

To the sound Kaneki’s even breaths, Hide uncurls his fingers, the uncomfortable feeling of dirt under his nails calming him down. His breath hiccups as he takes a deep breath of the fresh, bitter cold air. Staring back into the pale colors of the early morning sky, Hide whispers to the dwelling stars, voice hushed and broken.

“I am.”

\-----

Kaneki watches the pale gray clouds drift along the sky, blocking away the sight of blue skies. His legs are stiff from walking, and the straps of Hide’s backpack dig into his shoulders. He runs a hand through his hair and immediately regrets it, the greasy strands leaving an unpleasant feeling on his fingers. Kaneki sighs and shifts his gaze from the sky to Hide’s back, white bandages peeking out from behind his shirts.

Kaneki can still feel the smooth skin of the blond’s back against his fingertips, a ghost of a sensation that leaves his cheeks warm and stomach in knots. Kaneki’s eyes travel from Hide’s shoulder blades up to the back of his neck, mapping through the maze of freckles. He settles on the pale skin of an old scar, and his hands clench into fists, fingernails biting into his palms.

Kaneki takes a deep breath, gulping away the questions that rise up in his throat. He bites his tongue, dipping his head to stare at the ground. Long green grass surrounds them, the only area vacant of the grass being the thin dirt path. Kaneki looks at the various footmarks that had been left by other travelers, paving the way to the city of Eirene. Short strips of grass grow near the edges, some strands being dark green and others being a lighter lime color.

“We only have a bit farther to go,” Hide grunts, stretching his arms above his head. Kaneki watches him, noticing the small wince the blond makes. It’s not nearly as bad as before, but Kaneki still feels guilt coil in his stomach.

Hide lets his arms drop to his sides, swinging them in a half arc when he turns to look at Ken. He points a thumb behind him, stumbling on his feet, eyes shining bright as he grins. “That’s Eirene.”

Kaneki looks past Hide, his eyes widening at the sight of the city in the distance. The buildings are of various sizes, going from one story to fifty, from long to short, skinny to wide. It didn’t shine like Tyche, but its presence was undisguisable. Dark red roofs and green bricks stand out even from their distance, small lights creating a dim dome of light around the city.

“Yooouuu wanna join the Guild?”

“Ha?”

Hide laughs, gentle and sweet (and Kaneki momentarily thinks back to last night, when the cheery blond’s laugh sounded like a sad sob instead of a bubbly chuckle), his grin wide and bright. “Do you want to join Anteiku?” Hide asks again, his brown eyes seeming brighter than before. Kaneki finds himself entranced, unable to look away.

“I-I,” he mutters, blinking rapidly as his cheeks turn scarlet. He stares into Hide’s hopeful gaze for a few moments longer, and then he dips his head to the ground, poking at the grassless ground with the toe of his shoe. He becomes conscious of the brown book in his pocket, the hard leather cover digging into his thigh. “I don’t… don’t have any magic,” He finally manages, feeling like he was being strangled.

“I can teach you some,” Hide declares, hands behind his head. Kaneki looks up slowly, stopping at the blond’s face, the grin being flashed at him as bright as the sun. Hide’s brown eyes stare back (the dark bags under them contrasting with the bright gleam that shine at him), quickly looking at Kaneki’s pocket before meeting his gaze once again. The pocketbook feels heavy, and his skin tingles. “Besides, Rize gave you a Magic gift! It’d be a shame not to learn how to use it!”

The thought of Rize sends shivers down Kaneki’s spine. Her wide grin flashes in his mind, her purple eyes staring down at him. He remembers the way they had turned red, how she smelt of blood, flowers, and coffee when she stood close to him. He feels like needles are slowly being poked into his arms.

Kaneki gulps, trying to regain his composure. When he looks up he sees a flash of worry in Hide’s eyes, but the blond hides it quickly. Hide shrugs. “Just a thought, ya’know? You don’t have to join the Guild if you don’t want to.”  
“No,” Kaneki says, surprised by his own words. “No, I _want_ to join,” he closes his mouth before he can continue, locking away the words he wants to say. _I want to stay with you._ His faces burns, and he looks at the large field of grass, feeling Hide’s gaze on him. His blush intensifies.

They’re silent for what feels like forever, the only sound being their even breathing and the grass swaying in the gentle breeze. Kaneki feels his face return to its normal temperature, watching an individual strand of grass lag in the calming oscillate. He works of the courage of looking at the blond, who has turned to face Eirene. Kaneki’s gaze traces his body, his fingers twitching. He hasn’t felt like drawing in a long time, yet Hide seems to bring his motivation back tenfold.

“I’ll teach you some magic later,” Hide states, turning partially around, smiling. “For now, let’s get to the Guild so you can join!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: I have no excuse as to why this is so late. Its short, I even split this chapter in two (They were supposed to go to the Guild, but I decided to upload this half first). *sighs* Sorry peoples, I just don’t have a lot of motivation lately. 
> 
> Anyway, please tell me what you think!

**Author's Note:**

> Look at all that KaneHide I put in the first chapter. O w O The first. Freaking. Chapter. Damn. 
> 
> Okay, okay. I’ve had this idea for a while and I’m honestly so pumped to be writing it. I even have it planned out!! …some of it, anyway. Like, ten chapters. But I know where I wanna go and I’ll keep planning as I write, so it’ll be fine. 
> 
> Please leave a comment! It would mean sooo much to, I mean, honestly, I get so happy when I see comments. So pls. Pls, if not for me, then for the KaneHide.
> 
> (Forgot to put this in, but Moirai means "the Fates", and Eirene is the personification of peace. Both are from Greek Mythology.)


End file.
